Switched Bodies
by Ravenclawdiadem16
Summary: The last thing Clint thought was of course this would happen to him. Once Natasha realized the situation she just knew. This had Clint written all over it. Bruce was just wondering if he should swear off scientific lab work forever or kill Clint. Both seemed like a good option at this point. Trigger Warnings for mentions of suicide, worthlessness and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys just thought I'd say that Bruce and Natasha are not going to have a romantic subplot in this. And Natasha is still going to be weary of the Hulk. And trigger warnings for mentions of suicide and feelings of worthlessness. Warnings for swearing.**

 **Chapter 1-**

Of fucking course this would happen to him.

Bruce was nearing the most crucial phase in his experiment. Everything had to go off just right or it would not end well.

Clint of course didn't know this and decided to sneak through the air ducts and surprise him.

After his confession about trying to kill himself (which Natasha had filled him in on that whole conversation) he had kept a close watch on him.

Of course Clint knew what it was like to try and kill yourself so he tried to be there for him, in low key ways and to let him know that he was wanted around the tower.

Tony's AI Jarvis has informed Clint that Bruce had not left his laboratory in 16 hours 10 minutes and 7 seconds. He had not eaten or slept for longer then that.

It was currently half past one and Clint and the team were having a late lunch. He was going to drag the scientist out by the ear to get him to eat if he had too.

He knew sneaking up on Banner was always risky and it could trigger The Other Guy but he trusted Bruce to have a handle on him.

He watched from the air duct as Bruce was doing his science-y thing and thought back to the conversation he had with Nat. She was still a little wary of Bruce's alter ego (not that she would ever show it) and didn't think the friendship the two of them had struck up was a good idea.

But watching him now, seeing the complete concentration and calm, not a hint of green Clint knew Banner had more control over his other form then either himself or Natasha gave him credit for.

So with that reassurance he jumped out of the vent and landed right next to where Banner was working.

Bruce was physically startled and knocked over whatever chemicals he was working with. Well, Clint thought dryly, he didn't mean to do that.

Bruce looked up at him wide eyed and terrified. "You idiot" was the only thing Bruce got out before a big pulse of electricity mixed with white smoke had exploded in the lab.

The last thing Clint thought before he passed out was this was so typical. Of fucking course this would happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all your favorites and following of my story. And I know my last chapter was way too short. I didn't realise until after I already posted.**

 **Chapter 2**

Doctor Bruce Banner's lab that Tony had gifted him was just below the kitchen. Which meat when Clint scared Banner and had him knock over his chemicals, the massive explosion that followed had the white smoke rose up as Clint had left the air ducts open.

The entire team had been sitting in the kitchen eating when Clint had announced that enough was enough and was going to drag Bruce up here to eat. Natasha had heard Jarvis tell Clint how long Bruce went without sleeping or eating.

She gave him her trademark glare to not bring him up but when had Clint ever listened to her. I mean could you blame her? If the wrong thing was said or done then bam! No more mister nice guy (and it is too bad as Bruce actually was one of the genuinely nicest guys she knew) but then he turned into a giant green rage monster named The Hulk.

Natasha didn't get scared easy. She had been raised since childhood to be a super spy assassin and they basically conditioned fear out of her. She could stand up against the toughest most hardened criminals and have friendly banter with them, seduce them, then kill them 11 different ways with her bare hands.

The Hulk was different. When he turned there was no reasoning with him. That was her whole thing. She manipulated people and then kick their asses once she got all the information she needed out of her target. She couldn't do that with The Hulk and it terrified her. Even guns didn't work on him.

It was part her fault he was here. They needed his expertise on Gamma Radiation, which he was one of the top in his field. She had gone and fetched him while he was on the run to bring him back to America. Of course it wasn't completely her fault as orders are orders but she didn't think Stark would offer him a place to stay and give him his own lab that was the envy of every scientist in the whole damn world.

She had been so lost in thought that the last thing she heard was a huge bang followed by a fog of white smoke.

* * *

When she regained her senses the first thing she noticed was something was wrong. Other than being knocked out by a mysterious white gas of course. She knew Bruce was methodical when it came to lab safety ever since the incident that had turned him into a green rage monster when he got angry. He wouldn't have been that careless. That means this situation had Clint written all over it.

What was the situation?

Well she knew her body better than anyone. She now had short hair instead of her signature red curls that she was currently looking at across the room. She looked down and noticed she was wearing the clothes that Steve was wearing just before the explosion.

Natasha took a second to internally freak out, then got down to business. The lab explosion obviously triggered some sort of weird freaky Friday thing where they all switched bodies. Weirder things had happened believe it or not, because her life was like a weird sci-fi film.

She noticed whoever was in her body started to recover and whoever was in Thor's body also. Her head started looking around and widened when her eyes landed on Thor's body.

"What is the meaning of this?" and even though his voice sounded girly the way he reacted to his body, she knew this was Thor.

Thor's outburst was quickly followed by the person in Thor's body outburst of surprise. It took her longer but the way he kept rubbing at his chest and frowning when he felt nothing there, this was obviously Tony in Thor's body.

Tony's body quickly jolted up and stared right at Natasha who was in Steve's body and asked very calmly "are you in my body?" which meant Tony's body now housed Steve's mind. Or soul. She really didn't know.

This situation was giving her a headache.

"Okay people listen up. Something obviously went wrong with one of Bruce's experiments, I blame Clint personally, and we are all in some sort of weird state where we switched bodies. I'm Natasha. In my body is Thor, In Thor's body is Tony, in Tony's body is Steve."

It was odd but she mentally applauded herself for keeping up her appearance of calm.

"You mean I'm now the god of Thunder? That is so awesome? Do you think I could lift Mjolnir?" Natasha tuned out Tony's rant about how awesome this is as an unwelcome question popped into her mind. If they traded bodies does that mean Tony could summon lightning? Or Natasha have super strength?

If both of these things are true then if Clint and Bruce switched bodies does that mean the Hulk was now in Clint's body? Or with Clint's mind still in Bruce's body? Oh shit.

"JARVIS, give me a status update on Bruce and Clint, now" she demanded of the AI.

"Of course. They are both still unconscious from the lab explosion. Now I understand you are Agent Romanoff in mind but Captain Rogers in body. How shall I address you?" The British voice asked as prim as ever.

"Please refer to us by our minds and not body's please."

"Of course Agent Romanoff."

Every body's eyes were turned to hers.

"Guys The Hulk." she said and everyone seemed to nod as if they understood.

"Both Agent Barton and Dr. Banner are waking up" The AI cut in.

"Shit. What if this triggers The Hulk? Guys we need to move now" Natasha had said and was already flying down the stairs. She was in Steve's body and the super solider could handle the Hulk.

She rushed into the lab and saw Bruce and Clint staring at each other.

She knew Clint better then she knew herself and the way he was standing was screaming not Clint.

"Hey guys its Natasha. We seem to have all switched bodies."

The others had all joined her and she really wished Thor hadn't because she didn't want her body to be smashed.

They were just about to talk when suddenly Clint in Bruce's body grabbed his head and she noticed his skin tinging green.

"Oh shit. Thor get out. My body can't handle a Code Green" she snapped looking at her own body.

"Ok. Clint I need you to take a deep breath. Focus on the sound of my voice. We are in no danger here. The other guy will be disoriented from the explosion. Just let him see that we are out of danger." Bruce went on mumbling to Clint how to control the Hulk and gradually Bruce's body lost the green.

Natasha let out a breath but still stayed on high alert.

This situation was a disaster waiting to happen.


End file.
